The Internet Apocolypse
by Nyxious Noir
Summary: This begins with a group of friends. Bad turns to good, but with the arrival of the transfers... Things quickly go bad! The great fandom war ends in a shocking catastrophe, leaving Tabi and her friends hopless. But can good luck pull through for them all? This is a huge crossover! Hetalia, Homestuck, My Little Ponies, Adventure time, You name it... I can add it. Begining is slow.
1. Prologue

Tabi was sitting on the floor of her bedroom. She had no chairs. She had a rather large queen sized bed… She often used that as a desk or chair of sorts, but today… she found the floor rather appealing. She was in one of those moods where she just had to contemplate life again.

Recently for Tabi and her close group of friends life had been rather unlucky. Nothing seemed to be working out well for them… everyday was a bad day. Even if something good did happen… soon enough something bad would tip the scale in its favor. Therefore the bad covered what little good did happen. So it was ALL bad.

_How to fix it…?_

_How do you fix things you cant control?_

_How do you control the universe?_

_How could you alter your fate?_

Wait! That was it! She just had to use magic! Magic fixes everything!

She quickly pulled some books off the shelf next to her. Flipping through them, she tried to find some sort of "good luck spell"… After a couple minuets she found exactly the spell she needed. She recited it without hesitation. This was perfect! She went to sleep awaiting good things to come.

*+O+*

Tabi woke up the next morning before the alarm. To her this was good luck! She wouldn't have to hear that terrible noise! She got ready for school quicker than usual and actually had time to eat breakfast! It was such a nice day out today that she decided to walk to the high school! It was rather close anyways.

As soon as she grasped the handle of the front door, it burst open and she was tackled by one of her best friends, Yuki. The two landed on the floor and started giggling.

"Well hi there…" Tabi said amused.

"Good morning, sempai!~" Yuki smiled brightly at her. Yuki stood and helped Ash up.

"Why are you at my house, bro?" Tabi asked her with a small smile, walking out the door. Yuki followed her and closed the door behind them.

"To walk with you and tell you all the good news!~"

"Oh?~ Good news you say?" Yuki now had Tabi's full interest.

"Yup! Lets go!" Yuki grabbed Tabi's hand and started on the way to their high school.

"Sooo…" Tabi started. 'The good news?" She reminded Yuki.

"Oh! That. Well… Today the school is getting two new transfer students…" Tabi had heard about that. Every girl in the school was excited. "and… they joined the Otaku club!"

Tabi squealed. "OMG really!? That is the best news ever!"

"And…" Yuki started. Tabi stared at her. There was an 'and'! "We get to show them around."

"Oh. Em. Gee." Tabi nearly fainted from all the happy screaming she did. "Do the others know?"

"Not yet. Thought you might want to tell them."

"Well then lets hurry!" Tabi grabed Yuki by the arm and pulled her into their club room.


	2. Meet the Otakus! Part 1

**Hey! told you the begining will be slow... I have to introduce everyone... before i kill them. My friends will die. In this story I will be shipping some humans with characters. You have been warned.**

**CHECK OUT MY EFFING POLL! i LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I dOn'T oWn HoMeStUcK oR hEtAlIa... if i even get to that. but if i did... ThAt WoUlD bE a MoThErFuCkiN mIrAcLe!**

Tabi's POV

We walked into the clubroom to find another war happening…

"UKUS!" The side led by one of my best friends Starr yelled.

"NOO! USUK!" The side led by my other best friend Graciela yelled.

This was the stupidest fight in history! Well… In the club… This wasn't history class.

Yuki nervously took her seat. I walked calmly to where my friend Lily stood in the corner looking extremely peeved. I placed my hand on her shoulder and nodded. She new exactly what I was asking of her. Lily grinned. I covered my ears and stepped away from her.

She opened her mouth. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The whole school went silent. A few club members jumped. A couple screamed. All of them looked at her startled.

" Well then!~ On to business!" I said as I took my seat at the head of the table. The sound of usual background conversations could be heard through the school again.

Gracie and Starr glared at each other from across the room as they took their seats.

"We are getting new members!" I told them excitedly.

Yuki decided to elaborate. "New-New members!~"

"Like _New-New_?" Mina asked.

"Yes. New-New." I nodded suggestively. The two boys in our club looked utterly confused.

"Tabi, Care to translate for Peter and Luke?" Starr asked me

I smiled at the boys. "You wont be the only boys anymore!~"

They both jumped up and cheered.

"GAYYY!" Gracie yelled.

"Its not gay! Peter is a _girl_!" Yuki yelled.

I sighed and patted the now emo Peter on the head. "Guys…. DON'T DISRESPECT MY SON!" I yelled defending poor little Peter. I had started claiming my friends as my family members at the begging of the year… It just kinda stuck… then everyone else started doing it and… Our family got kinda weird.

Yuki squeaked. "S-sorry Miss. President…"

"What the fuck ever, Tabi…" Gracie huffed.

"Umm…" A new voice by the door started. Everyone turned to see a girl our age. None of us had ever met her before. I think we had English class together…

The girl cleared her throught now that she had our attention. "Ummm… hi… Is this the otaku club? Or do I maybe have wrong room…? If it is the wrong room can you tell me-" I cut her off there


	3. New students! New members!

**Hey! my estimate is two chappies till it gets really interesting! **

**So you want quicker updates and shorter chapters or longer chapters... and slower updates?**

**I dont know... I feel like my chapters arent enough.**

**You guys arent even reading this AN... Are you? **

**You guys can totally write scenes for this! **

**Hey... Tell me if you want character descrptions!**

**Also... If you want to show up... I am having a contest. PM me.**

* * *

"Hey! This is the Otaku Club! Calm..." Tabi walked up to the new comer. "I am the president. And these are my underlings!" Tabi gestured to the other members.

"Fuck that shit! You're my underling and you know it, ass-hat!" Gracie retorted.

"Shut uuup!~" Tabi whined.

"A-anyways.." The girl still standing at the door started again. "I was wondering... if I could maybe join...?"

"Of course!" Tabi said.

"That will be ten dollars." Lily said in a serious tone. She held out her hand expectantly. Tabi looked at Lily and raised her eyebrows. Lily burst into a fit of laughter.

"Haha! Im just kidding!" She waved her hand dismissively. The girl sighed in relife, having brought no money.

"So... Whats your name, girl I dont know the name of?" Tabi looked at the chick in the doorway.

"Oh! hi! Im Dee-Dee!" She smiled.

"Ohhh... Shes the one in my English class! The one everyone is obsessed over!" Gracie said. Dee-Dee blushed.

"I-I guess..."

"Oh yeah!" Peter exclaimed. "You write really well!"

"Stop hitting on her..." Mina said patting Peter's head once.

"Woah... I think I've heard of you!" Lily said. Tabi sat there confused.

"I think I heard someone talking about you..." Starr said.

"She's kinda popular, huh?" Lin looked up from her book.

"I haven't heard of her.." Tabi mumbled and fidgeted feeling left out.

Everyone looked at Tabi.

"Wow, Tabi. Wow..." Starr said.

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!" Starr took a step towards Tabi, puffing out her chest. Dee-Dee stood there awkwardly feeling like she just caused a fight to happen.

"Gracie!~" Tabi whined looking at her best friend.

"What?!" Gracie snapped looking away from her ipod. She was probably looking through her fanart...

Suddenly a new figure appeared in the doorway causing Dee-Dee to jump and walk into the room.

"Tabetha!" The man's voice boomed.

Tabi squeaked and jumped. "y-yes sir!?" She asked.

"The new students have arrived. Come here so that you can meet them." He motioned for her to come into the hall.

"O-okay..." She went on her way after waving a little at her underlings and giving them a reassuring grin.

* * *

**HEY! so... you know the contest? wellll... who ever writes the best scene/oneshot... that goes along the line of this story and includes at least two of my friends...**

**GETS TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER! **

**Thats right. MAIN character.**

**PM me if you need help! ;3**

**I love you guys! check out my poll!~~ Pwetty pwease? Karkitty will give you a hug! ... He really needs one...**

**KK: NO I FUCKING DONT NEED ANY GODDAMN HUGS!**

**Dont listen. We all know he does. He just wants a hug from Nepeta. ;3 We all know it.**


	4. Meet the Otakus! Part 2

**Hey my little underlings!~ Still no votes... I am pressuring you. ;3**

**I dont own any of this shit and you know that!**

* * *

Tabis POV~

I steped int the hall and caught sigh yo ung Asian boy and a dark haired tan girl .

"Hello!" I waved at them as the teacher left them and walked away.

"Hi!" Said the girl who was about the sa me height as me. "My name is Mari!" She smiled. I looked at the other boy.

"Oh, hey... Im Kona. And who are you, be autifull?~" He winked at me. Oh great! A flirt. Bu t... There was a hot asian guy hitting o n me. so... I did what any girl obsesed with hot asian guys would do. I giggled. 

"Im Tabi! The club president at your ser vice!~" I bowed. Mostly to Kona. Look over the re, kids! A stereotypical otaku worshipi ng an asian boy!

"OOOOH! I cant wait to meet the others! This school is great!" Mari said. No. It wasnt. What school did she come from?! She must have just been being polite...

"Okay! Well come on in! We have a full h our till classes start, and I get the da y off to show you around!" I lead them i nto the clubroom.

* * *

THIRD PERSON!

Te president lead the new students into the room. They all took their seats. All the girls in the room eyeing Kona. And the two boys were checking out Mari and Dee.

"So, Underlings! Lets say a few things a bout ourselves, shall we?" Tabi asked m o tioning for Lily to go first.

Lily arose from her chair. She had shoul der length dark brown hair with blonde h ighlights. She was sporty and wore bri gh tly colored clothes. She stood talle r th an everyone in the club. Besides Lu k e...

"Hi! My name is Lily... AND I AM A GIANT UNICORN! That is all." She sat down, bu t had another thought and stood again. " Also. Tacos." Then she sat for good.

Next was Mina. Mina was a rather attract iv girl. She had shoulder length brown h air and caramel colored skin. She wore s tylish clothing, and managed to make som e terrible fashions look... really g ood.

"Hey!~ Im Mina. I dont like nick-names. Im sin gle~" A wink at Kona. "And... I like anime." 

"Well no shit." Gracie said. "This is an otaku club..." She pointed out.

"Oh! Duh. Sorry. My baaad!" Mina sat.

Everyone looked to Lin who was sitting c ontently reading her book. Some suggest i ve coughing. She still didnt look up. Mi na, being Lin's best friend, elbowed her to get her attention.

Lin jumped a bit and looked around the r oom in surprise. "Oh! W-what?!" She ask e d chuckling bashfully. Mina leaned ov e r and whispered something to her. "Oh! R ig ht!" Lin stood.

She had short messy dirty blonde hair. S he wore glasses over her beautifull blu e eyes. She was dressed in a hoodie and j eans. She looked like the type you di d nt really notice much.

"Uhm... Im uh... Lin! And I like reading and chocolate..." She sat down.

"Amen" Tabi said fist pumping. Everyone laughed. She wasnt even religious!

Next Yuki stood up. She had poofy blond hair she wore handmade ribbons in. She w as pale and short, and wore mis-matched clothes. "Hello!~ Im Alice." Oh good... She was lying aga in. "And Tabetha eats small children." S he said in the most innocent voice. Ho w did she do this shit with a straight f ac e? The world may never know.

Tabi stood up, glaring at Yuki. "NO. I e at regular food that is NOT children an d this is Yuki Cartin! She is a patholo g i cal liar!" Tabi did her introduction f or her and made Yuki sit down.

Then Tabi decided to introduce herself. She had recently dyed her hair black. It was shoulder lenght and wavey. She only ever wore purple shirts and riped jeans . With her trade-mark flower clip holdi n g back some of her bangs.

"Yo! Im Tabi. You can call me Tabi-" She was then cut off by one of Yuki's class mates that walked into the room. She ha d long flowing brown hair down to her w a i st. She was dressed in a colorfull o ut fi t. It was Jill...

"Or!" Jill started, making all the atten tion turn to her. "You cant call her Ta b i-cat.~" Jill winked at Tabi. Tabi winked back. Everyone in school knew Tabi was weird for three reasons.

One: She was PRESIDENT of the school's O taku Club.

Two: She had a hitch-hiker's thumb.

and...

Three: She winked so... perfectly. You c ould barley tell she moved at all.

"Sup, Jillie-bean?~" Tabi waved at the girl who took a seat next to Yuki. "Why are you late for tod ays meeting?"

"Well..." Jill blushed a little. "I was reading the new Homestuck update... And. .."

Tabi's eyes narrowed. "You squealed at G amzee for ten minuets again... didnt yo u ?"

"Psh! no!" She said looking away.

"Typical Jill..." Gracie said shaking he r head.

"OH! Gracie. Its your turn." Peter point ed out. She glared at him and he ran an d hid behind Tabi.

Tabi looked at Gracie. "My son is right. Stand up. Starr goes after you." Starr sighed. (she also mumbled you bitch, but no one heard her.)

Gracie groaned and stood. She had really long nearly black hair. In the front sh e had three white streaks. She wore bla c k clothes and alot of eye-liner.

"Im Gracie... And I hope you all die in a fire." She took her seat again.

"Hey! Thats my thing!" Tabi yelled.

"Fine!" Gracie snapped. "Go die in a buc ket with Eridan!" Jill gasped. Tabi and Starr giggled. Yuki looked around the r o om in confusion. Lin took this moment to look up from her bok and chucked in c on fusion.

"Girl... You cray-cray." Mina said... to ... well... everyone.

Starr stood up. "Anyways! Its my turn. I m Starr. That is all."

"Moving on!" Tabi said.

"But!" Peter started.

"Thats no fair!" Luke said.

"Life isnt fair. Get over yourselves." S tarr said.

"Yeah! And die in a bucket!" Jill shoute d.

"Guys! Tabi has something important to s ay!" Lily Yelled. Everyone went silent. 

"The truth is... I have called you all t o this meeting about..." Tabi seemed da r k and serious.

...

"The great fandom war." There was a coll ective gasp.

* * *

**HEY! thank you guys! i have so many view s... more reviews would be amazing. And likei promised! **

***pushes KK into the reviewers and they h ug***

**Youre welcome. Please vote in the poll a nd PM me ideas. ;3**


End file.
